goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek
The Deadly Experiments of Dr. Eeek was the fourth book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was preceded by Trapped in Bat Wing Hall and followed by Night in Werewolf Woods. The holographic prism design consisted of orange colored dots that are filled in and not filled in. The cover illustration consisted of a chimpanzee in a labcoat on top of a lab table, mixing green slime in beakers, petri dishes, test tubes, and bunsen burners. The tagline was, He's out to take over... your life! It was released in Feburary 1996 and was 130 pages long. Plot You and your friend, Sam, are waiting for your mother in the labs of esteemed scientist Dr. Eeek, which is high in a skyscraper. The secretary leaves and you decide to search for your mother. You encounter Dr. Eeek, who is willing to pay you to help out in some experiments. But these experiments aren't exactly safe.... Some of the experiments include, being attacked by a blob that grows, getting lost in a maze which is inhabited by a massive rat, meeting a half-human half-dog hybrid, and getting lost in a virtual reality universe. Bad Endings *Answer a Goosebumps question wrong and you are tickled to death. *Getting cornered in a maze by a giant rat. It's implied that you and Sam are eaten. *You get covered in green goo. When you meet up with your mother, she thinks you and Sam are aliens. Who knows what the United States military would think of this? Time to say "Wrxt Rinp" - "The End" in Martian. *Turned into part kid, part dog, and part basketball. *Eaten by a Komodo Dragon. *The laboratory has been taken over by chimpanzees, who are studying humans now. *Turned into a dog. When you show off your skills, your mother becomes rich and famous, touring the world with you (this is actually a good ending if you don't mind being a dog). *You remain a dog forever. But you seek to get back at Dr. Eeek. (Don't be shorter than 4'3"). *German Shepherds get your scent. You and Sam get mauled by them. *Six dogs keep you cornered. *The electric company shuts off the power since Dr. Eeek hasn't paid up. And you run out of air, since your hives cut off your breathing. *Forced to clean a giant-sized restroom. *Sam turns into a dog, after eating so much dog food. Presumably, he attacks you. *Meet up with a cross between a gorilla and a vampire bat, which tears you apart. *Dr. Eeek reveals that he always wears a mask underneath the first. You are consumed by the green goo. *You become a clone of Dr. Eeek. No one recognizes you any more, not even the police - and it's implied that they arrest you. *One of the scientists sprays Sleeping Spray into your face. Then she sprays Sam with it. Both of you drift off to slumber. *You try to worm your way out of things but fail.It's implied that Dr. Eeek gets you. Try to prove A,B or C. *Your mother finds you, but she tells you it's too late too see any movies and decides to go to bed. Good Endings *Your mother arrives just in time and summons the police, who arrest Dr. Eeek. Sam tells you that you owe him $50.(Set off the sprinklers). *Your mother summons the police, who arrest Dr. Eeek. When Sam hears that the police found a giant toad that can sing, he decides to go searching for it. (However, this ending isn't fair because you can only reach it if you are left-handed and the average person is right-handed.) *You take a red pill and transform back. But Sam remains a dog.(Wander the maze by yourselves). *It turns out you were just having a bad dream. Of course, your mother thinks about taking you to her new laboratory after school.(It's okay not to lie down first, but this is how you get this ending). *You see the chimpanzee get picked up by Tarzan. No one you know will believe this.(This is the funniest and dumbest ending in the book). *You meet your real mother, who allows you and Sam to play with a hologram machine. You and Sam make copies of yourselves and leave them in the lab. It's implied that your copies end up in trouble. (the way this ending is worded sounds like it's trying to explain how the book has several different endings - i.e. all other endings are for your clones, and not for you.) *Escape the Canine Maze and meet up with your mother. After all the horrifying experience you've had, all you want to do is go home!(This is the best ending in the book).(If you have the silver whistle, go left). Trivia *Despite the monkey on the cover, it barely has anything to do with the actual story. *On page 76, there is a Goosebumps question. *The ending where you turn into Dr. Eeek wouldn't be so easily lost if this wasn't a gamebook. The main character would have known things about about his or her own life, that Dr. Eeek would not, and be able to tell Sam about them. *One bad ending says the word "half" 11 times. Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Mazes Category:Transformations Category:Giants Category:Clones Category:Villains Category:Dreams Category:Scientists Category:Human Villains